Akatsuki Van Java
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -EDITED- Kali ini Akatsuki nista yang main. Lakon nya 'Semua Ada Waktunya'. Dan ini bukan sekuel. WARNING : AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. AWAS HUMOR GARING! RnR?


Summary

Akatsuki Van Java! Kalau di Naruto Van Java chara Naruto yang main, di Akatsuki Van Java ya Akatsuki yang main! Lakon nya Semua Ada Waktunya. Saking banyaknya yang minta apdet –halah!- saya buatlah fic ini. Bukan sekuel dan bukan chapter selanjutnya. RnR?

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Opera Van Java © Trans Corp

Genre

Humor / Parody

Rated

K+

WARNING

AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. AWAS HUMOR GARING!

_**PERINGATAN KERAS!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**KALAU GAK MINAT BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' DI KIRI ATAS!**_

_**OKAY..?**_

... AKATSUKI VAN JAVA ...

Okeh! Seperti Naruto Van Java, sebelum cerita dimulai, marilah kita hening sejenak -?- Eh.. bukan ding! Maksudnya, marilah kita kenali dulu pemain-pemainnya!

Dalang: Hidan boleh kan?

Bapak: Pein

Ibu: Konan

Anak-anak: Dari yang paling besar, Itachi – Sasori – Deidara, biar imut-imut semua! –plak! bletak! duagh!-

Pemilik Perusahaan: Kakuzu

Yang curi uang: Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi

A/N : Sama aja! Ketawanya para pembaca aja yang ngakak ya! –halah, ngarep!-

-SEMUA ADA WAKTUNYA-

"Selamat malam.. Para hadirin yang kami kasihi.. -?- Eh.. salah! Maksudnya, selamat malam para pembaca, jika anda-anda membacanya pada malam hari. Soalnya kami sekarang main fanfic waktu malam. –Banyak bacot lu, Dan!- Okeh, okeh.. Kami akan membawakan cerita tentang.. SEMUA ADA WAKTUNYA! Dan saya yakin setelah saya mengatakan kalimat tadi (Semua Ada Waktunya), yang mendengar akan menutup telinganya. Baiklah, dikisahkan seorang Bapak bernama Pein bekerja disuatu perusahaan terkenal. Kehidupan keluarga ini sederhana. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu masalah yang menimpa mereka. Masalah apakah itu? Let's go to TE-KA-PE!" (Hidan)

Setting nya didalam rumah PeinKonan. Terlihatlah Konan duduk di kursi depan televisi.

"Bahasa apaan tuh Dalang?" (Konan)

"Tanya ma Jashin sono!" (Hidan)

"Udahlah.. Tu de poin -?- aja. Saya nggak tau. Soalnya pake es campur alias dicampur-campur.." (Konan)

"Okeh ! Saya tu de poin. Itu bahasa daerah saya, Inggris campur Indo. Muantep !" (Hidan)

"Bodo' amat ! Betewe dalang, saya jadi apa ?" (Konan)

"Jadi manusia! Ya jadi pemeran lah!" (Hidan)

"Ya. Saya tau jadi pemeran. Yang saya bingungkan adalah.. –weleh!- SAYA INI JADI SIAPA?" (Konan)

"Lu-nya aja yang gak baca narasi. Lu jadi istrinya Pein. Ngerti?" (Hidan)

"Haik!" (Konan)

"Yak! PeinKonan memiliki 3 anak, yaitu Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara. Mereka berdua mendidik anaknya untuk mandiri, sederhana, dan selalu hemat. Konan adalah ibu yang rajin dan perhatian kepada keluarganya. Pada suatu hari tidak seperti biasanya, Pein sudah pulang dari kerjanya, padahal belum waktunya." (Hidan)

Pein masuk, "Bapak pulang!" –denganrautmukayanggitudeh(?)-

"Jam segini kok udah pulang Pak ?" (Konan)

"Iya Bu.." (Pein)

Konan mendekat ke Pein –cieeehh..-, "Emang sebenarnya kenapa Pak?"

"Itu Bu.. Ada OVJ di tipi..!" (Pein) –loh?-

"He? Betulkah?" (Konan)

"Ehem.. ehem.." (Hidan)

"Kenapa Dalang? Batuk? Tuh ada minum di dapur! –cuekbebek-" (Konan)

"Uhuk..! Uhuk..!" (Hidan)

"Iya Dalang. Itu ada minum di dapur! Ntar keselek loh! –cuekplusplus(?)-" (Pein)

"OHOK..! OHOK..!" (Hidan)

"Kenapa sih Dalang?" (Pein & Konan)

"Kalian tau ceritanya gak?" (Hidan)

"Saya tau.." (Konan)

"Kalo lu Pein?" (Hidan)

"Hn.. TAU!" (Pein)

"Lah? Trus? Kok jadi gitu perannya?" (Hidan)

"Iya deh.. Anu Bu.. Hmm.. Hn.. A.. I.. U.. E.. O.." (Pein)

"Parah lu Pein ! Hari gini masih belajar huruf vokal ?" (Konan)

Pein sweatdrop bentar, "Kan ceritanya grogi.."

"Iya ya.. –nepukjidat-" (Konan)

"Nah.. Bu.. Bapak dipecat!" (Pein)

"APA?" (Konan disumpel gabus) –authordililitorigami-

"BUDEK!" (Pein)

"Loh, kenapa? Emangnya Bapak buat kesalahan?" (Konan)

"Gini Bu.. Bapak gak buat kesalahan. Bapak dipaksa menandatangani pernyataan bahwa Bapak sudah mengambil uang jutaan.. Rupiah atau Ryo?" (Pein)

"Ryo aja deh.." (Konan)

"Ya udah! Bapak disuruh itu. Padahal Bapak gak ngambil! Trus, Bapak diberi pilihan." (Pein)

"Berapa?" (Konan)

"Lima! Ya dua lah!" (Pein)

"Trus.. Trus.. Pilihannya apa aja?" (Konan)

"Bapak disuruh menandatangani pernyataan itu ATAU Bapak dipecat! Ya disitu, Bapak bingung! Untuk mengusir kebingungan itu.." (Pein)

"Bapak pakai Bayg*n!" (Konan)

"Yang diusir bingung, bukan nyamuk! Ya udah, Bapak pilih keluar aja!" (Pein)

"Tapi Pak, kayak mana biaya hidup sama untuk sekolah anak-anak?" (Konan)

"Serahkanlah pada Jashin!" (Pein)

Hidan bersiap-siap untuk menyambit Pein dan terjadilah sesuatu, yaitu Pein merubah kalimatnya.

"Hn.. Maksudnya, serahkanlah pada Tuhan!" (Pein)

"Bagus! Sudah 2 bulan Pein menganggur. Dan selama 2 bulan itu pula dia berusaha mencari pekerjaan namun tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Tapi.. ada tapi nya nih.. Pein adalah seorang yang pantang menyerah, jujur, dan rendah hati. –Benarkah?- Keadaan ekonomi keluarga mereka jadi agak beda. Pein selalu memberi semangat pada keluarganya untuk tidak putus asa, jujur dan rendah hati. Konan pun mulai membuta, eh.. author salah ngetik! Konan pun mulai membuat kue-kue dan menjualnya sebagai usaha." (Hidan)

"Bu! Ntar saya bawa kue-kue ini ke sekolah!" (Itachi)

"Saya juga!" (Sasori)

"Pasti kue-kue Ibu banyak yang beli un, habis enak sih un!" (Deidara)

"Pein dan Konan pun terharu dengan sikap anak-anaknya itu sampai-sampai menitikkan sebuah tulisan, eh.. salah lagi! Menitikkan air mata a.k.a nangis! Cengeng!" (Hidan)

"Emang skenario nya Dalang!" (Konan)

"Iya, iya! Pein juga gak mau kalah. Dia membuat kolam untuk memelihara ikan. Kisame kali ya? –authordigampar- Tanah disamping dan dibelakang rumah ditanami berbagai macam sayuran. Mereka melakukan semua itu dengan tulus." (Hidan)

"Tulus dengan skenario!" (Pein)

"Bodo' amat! Ini nih.. Yang saya nggak percaya. Pein juga mengerti elektronik. Terkadang, dia dimintai tolong oleh tetangganya untuk memperbaiki barang-barang elektronik yang rusak. Mereka juga memberi upah seikhlasnya. Gantiin Pein! Capek!" (Hidan)

"Okeh! Pein tidak pernah malu. Semua yang dikerjakan demi harga diri dan keluarganya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka terbiasa kerja keras dan mandiri. Semua insiden ini –ce ilah!- membuat mereka terbiasa menghemat dan menabung." (Pein)

"Saya lagi! Pein dan Konan selalu berusaha mengelola hasil kebun dan sekolah untuk makan sehari-hari dan berjualan. Tanpa terasa.." (Hidan)

"Saya udah lulus SD! Mau ke SMP!" (Itachi)

"Kalau saya mau naik tangga menuju kelas 4 SD!" (Sasori)

"Saya mau ke 3 SD un!" (Deidara)

"Pada suatu sore.." (Hidan)

"Bapak, ada tamu..!" (Itachi)

"Mendengar teriakan anaknya yang udah kayak kakek-kakek itu pun, Pein segera keluar rumah dan ternyata eh ternyata, tamu itu adalah Kakuzu, si Pemilik Perusahaan terkenal tempat Pein dulu bekerja. Terjadilah dialog antara mereka berdua." (Hidan)

Pein didepan pintu, "Eh, Pak Arman!"

"Eh, Pak Arman? Mana? Mana?" (Kakuzu)

"Bukan! Maksudnya, eh, Pak Kakuzu! Silahkan masuk Pak!" (Pein)

"Terima kasih, Mr. Pierching! Saya di luar saja!" (Kakuzu)

"Udah, ayo masuk! Ntar kalau Bapak di luar, saya didalam, kayak mana mau bicaranya? Apa kata dunia?" Pein) –DUAAKK!-

"Eh, suara apaan tuh?" (Kakuzu)

"Eh, Bapak udah kelainan ya? Masak tulisan 'DUAAKK!' kedengeran? Ckckck.. –gelenggelengkepala-" (Pein)

"Okeh, okeh, maksud saya datang kemari atau kesini adalah... Saya ingin meminta maaf atas kekeliruan saya memberhentikan Bapak. Ternyata kami (lebih tepatnya saya) salah! Saya sudah menemukan orang yang telah menggunakan uang tersebut. Trus.. Saya ingin Bapak kerja kembali dan menawarkan jabatan baru sebagai wakil pimpinan." (Kakuzu)

"Terima kasih ya, Pak!" (Pein sembah sujud)

"Saya juga membawa orang tersebut. Ada 3 ekor, eh.. 3 orang. Masuklah kalian para pencuri duit!" (Kakuzu)

Kisame-Zetsu-Tobi pun masuk!

"Nah, mereka inilah yang mencuri! Silahkan Bapak mengatakan permintaan Bapak kepada orang-orang ini!" (Kakuzu)

"Mendengar 3 orang tersebut masuk, Konan dkk, salah lagi! Konan daa (dan anak-anak) juga menjumpai mereka." (Hidan)

"Hn.. Saya mau origami 5 kardus! -?-" (Konan)

"Aku mau Lotion lembut penghilang keripit, eh.. author salah nulis lagi ! Maksudnya, penghilang keriput !" (Itachi)

"Saya! Saya! Saya mau Boneka Berbi lengkap dengan baju-baju dan perhiasannya!" (Sasori)

"Gue un! Gue! Gue mau Bom C4 sebanyak.. berapa ya un ? Authornya bingung un.. Oh iya un! Sebanyak-banyaknya aja deh un...!" (Deidara) –gembiraluDei!-

"Eh, ini Ibu nya ya? Mirip Aura Terima!" (Zetsu) –authordihukumjaditanamanhias-

"Aura Kasih!" (Kisame) –authordirebusjadiikangoreng-

"Aura, Terima Kasih!" (Tobi) –authordijadikanlollipop-

Konan sweatdrop, "Daripada kalian, yang satu Venus Flytrap -nunjukZetsu-, satu lagi cocok jadi ikan goreng -nunjukKisame yang terakhir kayak bocah Lollipop! –nunjukmanusianistabernamaTobi-"

"Boleh juga kok, Bu! Mana tau si Venus bisa jadi obat buat nyembuhin keriput-ku ini, si Ikan bisa buat makanan tambahan, si Lollipop bisa disuruh buat ngerjain PR !" (Itachi)

"Silahkan.. Sesuka kalian saja, kalau mereka gak mau, bilang aja sama saya. Ntar di kasih hukuman!" (Kakuzu)

"Semua pun bersyukur pada Jashin." (Hidan)

"Lu aja! Kami nggak! Hemoh...!" (Semua)

"Maksudnya, semua pun bersyukur pada Tuhan. Keluarga Pein berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Mereka sadar –dari pingsannya- insiden itu membuat mereka lebih giat, bekerja keras, tidak manja, saling membantu, dan juga menyayangi keluarga. Mereka menyadari pentingnya hidup hemat. Kecuali Kakuzu!" (Hidan)

"Susis.. wowowo Susis.." (Pein)

"Demikianlah kisahnya. Disana Susis -?- disini Sule -?- ditengah-tengahnya hidung nyelem/pesek/nyengsep! Mereka bingung, saya pun.. ikut bingung, yang penting ketawanya jangan dipaksakan -?- Tetap di.. apa ya? Oh iya! Tetap di kursi...? -lah?- YA'EE...!" (Hidan) –lumayan juga, tapi tetep aja aneh! Sama kayak Naruto Van Java!-

-OWARI-

Humornya garing nggak? Kalau iya gomen ya. Kan udah ada di WARNING. –nunjuk-nunjuk atas- Gomen kalau banyak miss Aika eh.. Miss Typo!

Kalau kalian fans Naruto & Kaleido Star, jangan lupa baca 'Diary : Naruto & Kaleido Star' ya..! –numpangpromosi- Semoga juga ada author yang nge-ripiu fic saya yang ini yang gabung FFn tahun 2009 ke bawah! Amin..! –ngareplu!-

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review!


End file.
